Yes! Precure 5: Justifaiz A Dream
by Red Liner123
Summary: After dying in a car accident, 14-year-old Oka Daichi was resurrected as a Orphnoch and transported to the Yes! Precure 5 no sekai. Knowing that the Orphnochs has teamed up with the evil Nightmare, Daichi must take up the mantle of Kamen Rider Faiz and protect this world's dreams alongside Yes! Precure 5. Open your eyes for the next Faiz!


Akai kamen raidā ga tōchaku! Kibō no Purikyua tanjō!

 **(The red Kamen Rider arrives! The Precure of Hope is born!)**

 **(Akihabara, outside of a convention)**

As the sun began to set over the beautiful town of Akihabara, another convention has come to close and all Otakus of all genders, wearing cosplay exited the giant convention hall behind them holding bags containing figurines, collectables etc.

However, there was one young boy out of the thousand Otakus who kind of stood out like a sore thumb as he was not wearing cosplay at all. The boy looked around 14 years old, he has pale skin with black hair that would make you think of Kirito's hairstyle from Sword Art Online, and red eyes. His attire consisted of a red tee-shirt with the symbol of Kamen Rider Faiz on his chest covered by a black jacket. He also has black jeans with a silver chains connected to them, and black shoes. This is one of our main characters, Oka Daichi.

Daichi was walking down the stairs outside of the convention holding a customized black case which has a silver plate that says the words 'Smart Brain' on it. Just in case you haven't figured it out yet, Daichi is a huge fan of Tokusatsu, that includes shows like Kamen Rider and Super Sentai but he likes Kamen Rider more. His recent favourite Kamen Rider series right now is Kamen Rider Faiz, and that means what he is holding right now is the Complete Selection Modification Faiz Gear. He had to save up a lot of money for it as CSM toys are very expensive.

Anyways, as he reaches the end of the stairs, he turns to the left, where a motorcycle is waiting for him… oh, forgot to mention, Daichi can ride a motorcycle. What's cool about this motorcycle is that is has been modelled after Kamen Rider Faiz's main transportation, the Autovajin. You see he has a friend as school who knew this guy and we'll leave it at that. Bottom line is that he rides a motorcycle secretly.

He puts his CSM Faiz Gear into his duffle-bag that he brought with him and swung it around his back, then he drabbed his red helmet that was on the back of his motorcycle and put it on his head and slid down the visor. He then climbed onto his bike and started the engine.

'Yosh **(Alright)** , time to get home.' Daichi spoke out his thoughts as he revved the engine and was about leave, just then…

'RING'

He hears a ringing sound at the right side of his ear. He looks up, just then he sees a red glowing butterfly flying over his head. He had a confused look on his face. He had never seen a red glowing butterfly before. As he was thinking that, the glowing butterfly started flying away.

'Ah, Chotto matte.' **(wait a moment)** said Daichi, riding off as he follows the butterfly, as he was curious about it.

 **(Unknown location)  
**

At the same time, at a different location at a different date and time, there was girl who looked around 14 years old was running to school. She had pale skin with medium-length dark magenta hair worn loose with small amounts pulled into pigtails held by yellow bobbles. Her bangs are parted off-centre with a few loose strands accenting her forelocks. Her school attire that she wore includes a purple cardigan with a red ribbon and white collar.

There is a lilac dress which is worn under the cardigan with button up pleats, she also wore navy blue knee length socks and brown penny loafers for shoes.

This is another one of our main characters, Yumehara Nozomi, and right now she is running late for school. She's panting as she is running not wanting to be late. Just then…

'RING'

She heard a ringing sound on the left side of her ear. She stops running and looks up, only to see a pink glowing butterfly flying away from her. At first, she was at awe, but as the pink butterfly continues to fly, she smiled widely before beginning to run again, this time following the direction of the butterfly.

 **(Back with Daichi)**

As the butterfly continues to fly, Daichi riding his motorbike is right behind it. But for some reason, the butterfly seems a bit faster than a normal butterfly. Daichi speeds up a little bit trying to catch up with it. He doesn't know why, but just seeing the butterfly made more intrigued and fascinated by it.

Just then, the red butterfly then turned to the left. Daichi was about to turn to follow the butterfly when suddenly….

' **HONK!'**

He hears a semi-truck coming on his left and a young boy, was standing in the middle of the road, frozen in place as the truck is coming at full speed. Without hesiation, Daichi jumped off of his bike and ran towards the boy.

'ABUNAI!' **(LOOK OUT!)** Yelled Daichi before pushing the boy out of the way, and then...

' **CRASH!'**

The next thing that he knew, Daichi's body was send flying across the street and landed on the ground, then everything was a blur and all he saw was darkness.

 **(Another space and time)**

Daichi's lifeless body was falling down a dark hole. Just then, a man wear a black trench coat while also wearing a pink sweatshirt and wore a pink rectangular camera floats over and catches the corpse in a bridal position. Looking over the body, he can see that it has lots of bruises, cuts and it feels like the body's bones are broken. The man waves his hand over, and an reenacted scene of what happened to the boy appeared.

'Saving a young boy from being hit by that car, but at the cost of your own live.' calmly said the man. 'Have to admit, you're one selfless and brave boy.' With a snap of his fingers, he materializes the same black Smart Brain case that held the CSM Faiz Gear and it slowly float down onto Daichi's chest. He then releases the body, and the body itself floats up to the man. The man then took out a card out of his pocket, which shows the helmet of a armored person with red highlights and yellow eyes.

'A world needs a person like you around, keeping their dreams alive.' He places the card onto the case. Then the card begins to glow a red colour, then the case, as well as Daichi's body began to glow that same colour. Slowly, all of Daichi's wounds started to fade away before the card disappears and both Daichi, and the case stopped glowing.

'From this moment on, you are Kamen Rider...Faiz.' He says before disappearing. Daichi's body, that was floating lifelessly, but slowly, his eyes started to open.

'Wha... what happened?' Was the first thing that came out of Daichi's, before his eyes glew gray for a brief second, then losing consciousness.

This is a story about boy who was resurrected, and sent to another world in order fight alongside a group of girls and restore peace to that world

This is the story about the legendary warriors: Precure and the the protector of all dreams: Kamen Rider Faiz.

 **(Cue Flow-Burn)**

 **(Instrumental)**

 **(As the music begins to play, a butterfly that is coloured red, pink, red, yellow, green and blue appears and flies across the blue fly, then slowly descends, flying gracefully around the city before stopping at th entrance of L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres school. It then glowed brighter and brighter, before bursting into light. Six shadows are seen standing in the middle of the screen in front of the palmier kingdom. As the guitar begins to play, the shadow are revealed one by one, first being Cure Mint, then Cure Rouge, then Kamen Rider Faiz, then Cure Dream, then Cure Lemonade, and lastly Cure Aqua. They all do their respective poses before five butterflies coloured pink, red, yellow, green, and blue zoom from the left hand side of the screen. Red photon streams create the faiz symbol, as the five butterflies create the Yes! Precure 5 logo, then red photon streams create the words: Justifaiz a Dream in Kanji, completing the logo and the song begins)**

 **'Yes! Precure 5: Justifaiz A Dream'**

 **(fukiareru kaze tachdomaru mono)**

 **(Riding on the Auto Vajin through the street is Daichi, the scene quickly changes to Nozomi running after the school bus with a panicked expression on her face)**

 **(samayoeru kokorotachi yo)**

 **(The scene then changes to Rin in football attire running and shooting the winning goal, it then changes to Urara with a script in her hands practicing, then presenting her in a yellow dress, on a stage, performing in front of thousands of people)**

 **(shibarareta seigi nariyamanu sorrow, tsugi no ippo fumidasenai)**

 **(We then see Komachi in the school library writing her story, then changes to Karen outside of her house playing the violin. We then see the six walking together, Nozomi then points up to the sky shouting 'Kettei!' Everyone mimicking her and laughing, while Daichi looked at the sky and smiles putting his hand up, as if he's trying to catch the sun)**

 **(Shikai kumoraseta namida o houmurisatte)**

 **(We now see Daichi in the rain, standing over five grave stones, one of them is his, the other two say mum and dad in japanese, and the remaining two are unnamed. Daichi, with teary eyes looks to his arm, to see it in its orphnoch state. He kneels down and punches the ground, not noticing that many orphnochs burst out of the ground)**

 **(yami o nukedashita kibou wa yori issou sono kagayaki o mashite)**

 **(We then see the nightmare boardroom, where we see different members sat down on different sides of the table, and standing in front of them with his arms folded is Bunbee in his human form, before smirking and transforms into his true form. We cut to the heroes, where Daichi opens the faiz phone, pressing '555', while Nozomi and others pinky catch open up. He then places the faiz phone into the faiz belt and puts it sideways, while the pinky catch glow)**

 **(azayaka na it's a brand new day kakenukero Go ahead the way)**

 **(The light dims and we now see Cure Rouge judo throwing a Kawinaa, then cure Lemonnade hitting it with Lemonade Flash. It then cuts to Cure Mint performs the Mint protection, which in turn avoid barrage of attacks from the Stingfish orphnoch. A stream of water sent by Cure Aqua knocks away the Stingfish)**

 **(mata to nai inochi moyashite)**

 **(Cure Dream shoots the Dream Attack, and then Kamen Rider Faiz jumps onto it, with the Faiz Edge in his hand, and using it to slash Orphnochs, all of them disintegrate into ash. Faiz then jumps up and slashes the huge Kawinaa downward, the Kawinna explodes as he lands on the ground)**

 **(tomadoi wa Take it all away dokomademo Just believe your way)**

 **(We then see Daichi in a dark background with Orphnoch hand trying to grab him. Daichi trying his best to run away from them and shrug off the with a scarred and terrified expression on his face, only for a bunch of Orphnoch hands to grab his leg from the ground and pulling him down)**

 **(sekai to iu na no fiirudo ni)**

 **(A bright light from the sky is shone, making all of the Orphnoch hands turn into dust. We then see the Yes! Precure 5 team float down. Daichi extends his hand and Cure Dream does the same. Both of them touching hands)**

 **(Isshin ni hanatsu hikari de yakitsuketemiseru yo)**

 **(We now see Kamen Rider Faiz taking out the mission memory and inserting it into the Faiz Pointer. The Yes! Precure 5 team get into a crouching position, faiz pressing the 'Enter' button, and a red light travels from his right leg to his power anklet as he gets into a crouching position. The six all jump into the air, Faiz doing a frontflip before shooting a rainbow coloured energy drill at a giant Kawinaa. The six descend into the energy drill in a line)**

 **(omoi o)**

 **(The six land on the ground behind the Kawinaa, as it explodes, leaving the phi symbol and a butterfly image in the air. We finally see Daichi, Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, and Karen behind the school entrance, looking up at the sky, then looking to each other and turning around and enter the school, as the camera moves up at the sky, and a white butterfly flies by, ending the song)**

 **(L'Ecole Cinq Lumieres school bus)**

As the school bus drives it's way to the school entrance, the school girls that were inside of it chat amongst themselves, but we're not focusing on them. We're focusing on two girls in particular, Yumehara Nozomi and another girl who had brown eyes and short brown hair flared out by her ears, wearing the same uniform that Nozomi and other girls are wearing. This is Nozomi's best friend, Natsuki Rin.

'You bumped into him at a street corner?' Rin asked Nozomi, curious about what happened to Nozomi. 'It's kinda... like some sort of fated encounter, ya know? Hey, what kind of person was he?'

'He was a cool-looking guy!' happily Replied Nozomi, refering to a guy that she met when running to catch to bus, but ran off before she could ask him his name.

'For real?! Said Rin, making her more interested in the guy her best friend was talking about. Just then, the bus lurches making Nozomi trip. Rin managed to grab her arm, pulling her up.

'Whew... That surprised me.' Nozomi said with relieved expression on her face.

'Hold on properly, sheesh' Rin told her. 'You've already fallen in an out of so many groups, you just good at falling, Nozomi.'

'It's not my fault!' Complained Nozomi, puffing her cheeks. It's this stinky lurching bus!'

'Listen when someone gives you advice!' Annoyingly said Rin, pinching her cheek and twisting her head comically. This made the other girls look at them. Some had surprised look, others had confused looks

'Hai, hai' **(yeah, yeah)** casually said Nozomi, trying to endure the pain.

'Answer properly!' Rin demanded

'Okay-dokey.' Nozomi casually replied

'What's with that answer!' She scolded Nozomi. This also caught the attention of a student that looked up from her book and giggled at their behavior. she has turquoise eyes and dark emarald hair worn back in a low ponytail with her thick, tented bangs framed her head worn with a pale headband. This is Akimoto Komachi.

 **(Outside)**

A black limousine was driving at the same direction that the school bus was going. Inside of the limousine was a girl with long, straightened dark blue hair with her bangs split to the corner worn beneath a long, straightened strand that lays over her left shoulder. This is Minazuki Karen.

 **(Back on the bus)**

'So did you get this fated guy's name? Asked Rin, going back to the topic about the guy that Nozomi met.

'No, he left real quick.' Nozomi replied with a smile on her face. 'I hope I can meet him again.'

 **(Timeskip)**

 **(L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres)**

We see many students walking toward the school building with Sakura petals falling down, some of them walking alone and some of them walking with friends. Just then, the Limousine from before stopped by the school gates. Karen opens the door and exits the car.

'Arigato **(Thank you)** , I will be late today because of the Student Council meeting.' Karen telling the person that was driving the limo before closing the car door and walks through the school gates.

'Minazuki-Senpai, Ohayou Gozaimasu **(Good morning)** said the students of the school.

'Ohayou' **(Good morning)** she replied with a smile on her face. In case you haven't noticed by now, Karen is very well known since she's the School Council President.

Back at the school gates, the school bus stops near it. The bus doors open, and Rin and Nozomi jump off the bus and begin to run.

'Plenty of time!' Rin stated.

'Thank goodness' A relieved Nozomi said.

'Ohayou' Karen said, which made the two best friends stop in surprise. Instinctively, Nozomi bows to her.

'Ohayou Gozaimasu.' Nozomi said. Unfortunately...

'Ohayou, Karen.' Karen replied from behind the two. Yeah, she wasn't talking to Nozomi and Rin, but to her best friend. Awkward.

'What? I thought that she was say hi to us.' Nozomi said in a disapointed voice. This earn a laugh from Rin.

'Yeah, like that'd happen!' Rin began. 'The student council president, Minazuki Karen-Senpai, and her best friend Akimoto Komachi-senpai... Those two are admired throughout the entire school. Well, they run in different circls than us.

'Natsuki-san!' Just when she said that, a bunch of students wearing different sport attire circled around the two.

'Please, pinch hit for us in next week's game.' said one student.

'And then next week, basketball, okay?' Another student said.

'Wait, the week after next is tennis!' Another student complained.

'Hai, hai, hai... I get it already.' Rin waving her hand, trying to not get them to argue between each other. Nozomi turns to her.

'Rin-chan, you sure are popular.' Nozomi stated.

'Sorry, will you go on ahead, Nozomi?' Rin asked, putting her hands together apologetically.

'Sure' Nozomi nodded before walking off, but stop and looks back at her friend, who is trying to calm down the crowd. This puts a frown on her face. Her best friend Rin was very popular as she was involved in many sports club, which made her realized something: Nozomi doesn't have anything that makes noticeable or keeps her busy like Rin, or even her upperclassmen, and it could get really boring from time to time. But this time, that is about to change.

'I gonna find what I want to do soon!' Nozomi said with a determined expression on her face.

 **(School pathway)**

Nozomi walks through the pathway, determined to find something to do.

'I'm totally gonna find out!' Stated a determined Nozomi, just then...

'Don't just wait!' A person spoke in front of her, which made her confused. 'You have to find your own path by yourself!' To which Nozomi responds...

'EEEEEEH?!' In a surprise yelled. This also surprised the girl, who didn't even noticed Nozomi in front of her.

'I-I sorry for startling you!' apologically said the girl, bowing to Nozomi.

'No, it's okay.' Nozomi shakes her head like it's no big deal...wait a minute, doesn't that girl look familiar? Nozomi thinks back to a magazine she took a peak at.

'You from that poster!' Nozomi said, then puts her finger on her chin, trying to remember what her name was.'

'I'm Kasugano Urara.' the girl introduced herself. Now taking a look at the girl, she had dark blonde hair worn in partially curled pigtails held with red srunchies.

'Urara-chan, wow for real!' Nozomi excitedly said while shaking her hand. 'You're an actual celebrity! Are you shooting here today?'

'No, I'm a new student.' Urara replied.

'Eh? So you entered our school?' Nozomi then noticed the script in her hand. 'Is that a script? Are you in a drama, maybe?'

'Yes. It's only a small part, though.' The young celebrity replied.

'Wow, you're a famous actress.' This lead to Urara gripping the script tightly.

'No. I've got a long way to go. You can't say I'm a actress yet!' Urara said with a serious face, which surprised Nozomi a bit.

'So then, Sumimase.' **(Excuse me)** Urara bowed politely. Nozomi nodded and smiled.

'Ganbatte ne! **(Do your best)** , I'll be rooting for you!' Nozomi said happily while waving goodbye as Urara walks off. 'I'm Yumehara Nozomi, a second year!. If something comes up, feel free to ask me anything, okay?'

 **(somewhere around the school)**

2 school students are running, not because they're late for school, they're running for their lives. From what you may ask? From a gray humanoid hybrid of a stingfish, that appears in front of the two.

 ** _'Skipping lessons are we ladies?'_** sinisterly spoken the humanoid hybrid. ** _'Don't worry, I'll help you out.'_**

Stepping back in horror, the school girls trip and fall on their butts. Before they could even try to move, the stingfish hybrid summoned a gray spear and grab one of the girl by the neck. He pointed the spear to the girls chest, and before she knew it, she was stabbed in the heart, causing it to catch in blue fire and disintegrate. The girl stopped stuggling, and the stingfish lets go of her, letting the now dead girl drop to the ground, and the girls body began to disintegrate in seconds..

'iie, IIE! **(No, NO)** Said the frightened girl, mustering the strength he has to stand up and run away. 'Tasukete! TASUKETE, KUDASAI!'

 ** _'Where do you think you're going?'_** the humanoid hybrid was about to chase after the girl, when suddenly...

'ORPHNOCH!' A man's voice is heard from behind a tree. The man reveals himself to be wearing a gray suit, glasses, a hat and is also carrying a crane. 'You've done enough killing for one day.'

The stingfish monster, now called an orphnoch sighs, then a bright light covers it, turning it into a man with neat hair, and wearing a black trenchcoat. He walks over to the man, with a annoyed expression on his face.

'You've done enough destruction for one day, as you can see.' Points to the left, showing piles of ashes on the ground... HOLY SHIT!, IT'S BEEN BUSY!

'I wasn't killing them, they were just not suited to evolve into Orphnochs.' said the man, crossing his arm. 'Someone such as yourself wouldn't understand at all, Girinma.'

'In case you have forgotten, we don't have time to multiply your numbers.' The well dressed man now Girinma, getting a bit annoyed by the Stingfish Orphnoch. 'That damn fairy is around here somewhere, and he knows where the Dream Collet is.'

'As if I care about some item, I'm just want to find and retreive the Faiz Gear and leave.' Upon saying that, Girinma appears in front of him, and grabs the collar of his coat.

'That's good, but you do remember who's in charge, so I don't want you going on alone, and we'll get what we both want.' Girinma said, sounding threatening as possible. But it didn't have much effect, as the Stingfish Orphnoch brushes off his arm, and walks away from Girinma with a 'tch.'

'Hey! Did you not hear what I said?! Girinma yelled, with a bit of anger in his voice.

'Hai, Hai, I heard you!' The Stingfish Orphnoch waves his hand. This made Girinma grit his teeth in frustration before disappearing.

 **(Timeskip)**

 **(Inside of the school)**

The school bell is rang, signaling the end of class as well as the end of school for the day. The girls in the classroom pack up their things and head out.

'I'll be helping with the sports club's games.' Rin spoke to Nozomi while putting her books in her bag. 'Since I'll be practicing after school for a bit, go on home without me, okay?'

'Roger! I'll come to cheer you on at the games!' Nozomi said happily, however Rin wasn't really impressed by that.

'Other than cheering for me, what about you, Nozomi.' Sighed Rin, to which Nozomi replied with a 'Eh?.'

'Did you find something you want to do?' Rin asked. 'Last week you joined the handicrafts club, right?

'Um, I couldn't thread the needle no matter how hard I tried... replied Nozomi as she begins to twiddle with her fingers. Well, that's one club out of the picture.

'And the week before last you joined the theater troupe.' Rin continues to question her about the clubs that Nozomi previously joined.

'I kinda fell over and broke the set, so they banned me.' Nozomi replied nervously, making her twiddle her finger more. Another club bites the dust.

'And before that, the wind orchestra...' Rin continued, getting a bit frustrated, to which the Magneta haired girl replied...

'Whenever I heard the music, I fell right asleep... Ehhe.' Nozomi nervously laugh. Facepalm people, facepalm.

'Don't 'Ehehe' me!' Rin began to scold Nozomi. 'Mattaku' **(seriously)** , you keep rolling from one thing to the next.'

'But... I just can't find what I want to do' Nozomi sadly said, still twiddling her fingers.

'Well with that kind of attitude, I wonder if you can actually find something.' Rin said, a bit concerned.

'I'm gonna keep searching till I find it!' Nozomi said stubbornly.

'Hai, hai.' Rin said unconvinced but with a little bit of belief. She then pick up her bag and stood up. 'Ja ne' **(See ya)** she says before walking out of the classroom.

Nozomi watches her leave, while also in her thoughts. It's pretty clear that she was finding it hard to find something to do since the clubs she was previously apart of, she didn't have skills or attention span to be apart of them. But despite that, she is determined to find her calling, no matter what it take. She gets up from her seat, and goes towards the window.

'I'm gonna find it.' Nozomi declared, only for something or someone to catch her eye.

The person that she was looking was a man that looked a year older than Nozomi, about 15. He semi light creamed skin, wore a white shirt underneath a blue sleeveless hoodie, light gray trousers and brown shoes. seeing him puts a happy expression on Nozomi's face, as this was the same man that she bumped into, and it looks like he's looking for something.

Seeing him run off, Nozomi quickly grabbed her things and rushed outside. Little did the two realized that two shadows was watching the man.

 **(School library)**

The man runs all the way towards the school library and enters it. Not far behind him was Nozomi, who saw him enter the library. Following him, she enters the school library and running into the library. She then asks the School Council president Karen and her best friend Komachi if they saw the man, but they only that they, including herself were the only ones who are in the library. Despite this, she continues her search for the man.

'Hmmm, I wonder where he went?' she asked herself, looking around the sections before arriving at the study area. Unfortunately, the man she met wasn't there, but she could search the rest of the book sections, just then, laying on the floor was...

A boy.

Though unlike the man, this boy was someone that hasn't seen before, in her town or her school. The boy looked around her age with neat hair, pale skin and red eyes. He wore a red tee-shirt with a sideways 'phi' symbol underneath a black jacket. He also has black jeans with a silver chains connected to them, and black shoes, and if she's being honest, although he looked a bit cooler than man she met, he looks adorable sleeping like that.

Shaking away those thoughts away, it did make her confused as well as concerned as to why he's sleeping on the floor. She walks up to the boy, crouches down and begin tapping on his shoulder.

'Hey, hey, daijobu dasu ka?' **(are you okay)** She says, continuing to tap on his shoulder.

The boy groans, and shrugs Nozomi's finger away.

'Leave me alone... just five more minutes.' The boy mumbled, making Nozomi pout, then begins lightly shaking him.

'Hey, wake up!' she shakes the boy lightly.

The boy moans again, then groggily opened his eyes and found himself looking into the violet eyes of a girl with magneta hair. The first coherent thought that came to mind was _'Is this a dream?'_ , but once he got his bearings, his eyes widened in surprise and shock.

'AHHH!' The boy yelled, snapping up, much to his and the girl's dismay because once he tried to stand up...

' **BONK'**

Their foreheads knocked into each other.

'Ite te te te te!/Itai!' **(OW OW OW OW OW/OW)** the boy and Nozomi respectively cried.

Once the boy got his bearings, he unsteadily got up, Nozomi soon following. Now full awake, he then takes a good look at the at Nozomi. From his point of view, She has pale skin with medium-length dark magenta hair worn loose with small amounts pulled into pigtails held by yellow bobbles. Her bangs are parted off-centre with a few loose strands accenting her forelocks. She also wears what seemed to be wearing school uniform, which includes a purple cardigan with a red ribbon and white collar. The girl is still rubbing her forehead. 'Uh... that hurt!' she muttered.

'Uh...Um.' the boy stuttered, not knowing what to said. 'S-Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting waking up to see a girl's face in front of me.'

'Huh?' Nozomi noticed that the boy was up. 'Oh! No problem, it's my fault for having my head over you like that. I mean it's not everyday you find a boy sleeping in the school library like that.'

'Yeah, that's tru... wait a minute, did you say 'school library?'' The boy took his time to look around, and he was indeed surround by bookselves. 'Eh? What the hell?! How did I end up here? I wasn't near a library.'

'Eh? You weren't?' Nozomi asked. That's weird, because the way I found you, it looked like you've been asleep for a while.'

This made the boy confused, scratching his head. 'That's real weird.' He just couldm't wrap around the situation.

Nozomi seemed to pick up on his predicament, and decided to add her own two cents to the conversation. 'Well, what do you remember being before waking up here?'

'Huh?' the boy decided to consider her word. 'Well, I was riding on my motorcycle, then I saw this red butterfly and decided to follow it and then... then...' The boy tries remember what happened to him next, but he couldn't. 'Huh? I can't remember what happened next. Why can't I remember what happened next?'

'You don't remember?' Nozomi repeated, making her confused as him. Though not wanting to ask more question, she decides to change the subject. 'Well, I'm sure you'll remember sometime soon. Oh, I almost forgot.' Nozomi extends her hand. 'I'm Yumehara Nozomi, what's your name?'

The boy looked at the hand, a little bit hesitant, but extend his own hand and shakes her hand. 'Daichi... Oka Daichi, yoroshiku **(nice to meet you)** Nozomi-chan.

'No need to be formal, just call me Nozomi.' She said with a smile, which made the boy now named Daichi blush a little.

'O-Okay then, Nozomi.' Daichi shyly said, before getting his emotions back in control before asking Nozomi a question that's been on his way. 'Umm, if you don't mind me asking, where exactly are we?'

'Huh?' Nozomi looked at Daichi as if he asked a stupid question. 'Isn't it obvious? We're in the Library, of L'Ecole de cinq lumieres, a private girls school.'

'Oh okay... WAIT WHAT?!' Daichi exclaimed, startling Nozomi a bit. 'What?! How did I even get her?! I don't remember being in a all girls academy! Why can't I remember how I got here?! Just what is going on?!' Daichi begins holding his head, trying to comprehend the situation, going on his knees in the process.

'Hey, hey, calm down! Nozomi attempted at placating him. 'Look, um, I don't know what's going on, but maybe I can help out?'

'How?' Daichi looked up at Nozomi with a deadpan-stare on his face.

'Hmmm,' Nozomi pondered for a moment. Then it looked as if she was struck by a idea. 'I know! Why don't you follow me? I could give you a tour of the town, and I could bring you home so that you can have a place to stay until you can find a way home.'

'Really?' Asked Daichi, as he calms down and stands back up. 'You would do that?'

'Yeah, we are friends after all.' Nozomi kindly said. 'Friends are supposed to help each other out, right?'

 _'Friend? I'm her friend?'_ Was running through Daichi's mind as the magneta haired girl said that. Usually, he would be cautious by this, but something about this girl just screamed trustworthy. Daichi then smiled. 'Yeah.'

'Yosh!' Nozomi declared, startling Daichi a bit. Until we find a way to get you home, we stick together, Kettei!' **(It's decided)** She declared the last two words while pointing her finger to the sky.

'Um, okay?' Daichi said, a little confused but happy that he's made a new friend.

'Oh, I almost forgot!' Nozomi dropped down and picked something off the floor. 'Is this yours? The thing that she picked up was a black briefcase with a silver plate that says the words 'Smart Brain on the top of it. Daichi's eyes widened in surprise, recognising the briefcase as the faiz gear briefcase.

'Hey, it is!' Daichi exclaimed. 'I didn't know this came with me.' He takes the briefcase, then realized something about it. _'Did this get a bit heavier?'_ Putting that aside, he decides to focus on something else.

'So what are you doing here?' He asked Nozomi. 'Cause you don't really seem like a studious type of person. Not trying to be rude or anything.'

'Eh?' Nozomi just stared for a second, only for a look of alarm to appear on her face. 'Ahhhh! That's right! I was following this guy that I met on the way to school this morning!'

'Uhh, you're stalking someone you met eariler today?' Daichi asked with a weird look on his face. 'That's kinda creepy.'

'I not stalking him!' Nozomi argued. 'I'm just investigating him, that's all! Now come on, we need to find him.' She grabbed his arm, and started moving while pulling him.

'Eh? Chotto matte! I don't even know what he looks like!' Daichi stated, which made Nozomi stop walking.

 **(Timeskip)**

After filling Daichi in about the guy, the two began searching for him. They first searched the Non-fiction area, then the fiction area, where Daichi got a bit distracted when he saw a manga, which lead to Nozomi grabbing him by the collar and dragging him along for a few second. After a few minutes of searching for the man, they just casually walked through the library.

'Wow, this library sure has a lot a books.' Daichi began to speak. Nozomi just giggled just to how innocent he sounded when he said that.

'Well, this IS a library so I guess that's obvious.' Nozomi replied, only for her to stop walking when she spots something. Daichi also stopped when he saw her stop walking.

'Nozomi?' He then turns to what Nozomi was looking at. To his surprise, the man that Nozomi told him about was at one of the bookshelves.

 _'Isn't that...?'_ Daichi was taken out of his thought when he saw Nozomi run up to the bookshelf that the man was at. 'Nozomi!' But when they got there, the man wasn't there anymore.

'Huh?/what the...?' they respectively said in confusion. The man was right there, where did he go?

Daichi then turned around and saw the man at another bookshelf. 'He's over there!' he pointed, but when Nozomi turned to where he was pointing, the man disappeared again. This made both Daichi and Nozomi confused as to how this man can be in one place, but then disappear in the blink of an eye?

'Where he'd go?' Nozomi stated in confusion.

Daichi and Nozomi, now positively sure that the man is somewhere in the library, look around the rest of the shelves. Eventually, they stopped at a certain part of one of the certain part of one of the book shelves. They both noticed that something that was glowing gold between a few books.

'Hey, look at that.' Daichi was a bit confused by the strange phenomena. When they looked closer, it appeared to be made of wood.

'Nani kore?' **(What is this)** Nozomi questioned, then pulled it out to take a look at it. The moment she pulled it out, it stopped glowing, revealing a wooden box, shaped like a book. The box possessed the image of a butterfly carved into it.

'A butterfly?' Daichi let out.

'The Dream Collet!' A third voice called out.

'Huh?!' Both Daichi and Nozomi turned around, and the man that're searching for running towards them. Nozomi gasps, with a huge smile on her face.

'We meet again!' Nozomi exclaimed, after the man had slowed down in front of them.

'Ah, that's right, you're the girl from the morning,' the man replied. He then noticed Daichi. 'Kimi wa?' **(You are?)**

'Boku?' **(Me?)** Daichi points to himself, he then answers. 'Oka Daichi. I just became friends with Nozomi a while ago.'

'I see.' The man then looked towards Nozomi, or more specifically, the book-shaped box in her hands. 'Well, that's not important, hand that over.'

'Huh!' Nozomi was a bit shocked at his tone, sounding completely different from this morning. 'What's with this attitude?'

'Come on, hurry,' The man sounded a bit rushed, with a hint of desperation.

'Who are you?' Nozomi questioned. 'Uninvited people aren't allowed on school grounds, you know?'

'Does that include me?' Daichi spoke up. He was a bit confused about her hostile tone, but just left that as something about girls that he may never know.

'No, I'm not anyone suspicious.' The other male responded to Nozomi. 'I was looking for that.'

This is a library book,' Nozomi said defiantly. 'Only students can borrow it!'

 _'They're ignoring me.'_ Daichi depressingly thought, while sweatdropping.

'That's not it.' the man denied. 'It was originally a book from my world, so...'

'Your world.' Nozomi and Daichi questioned, while the latter thought it weird that they called the object a book, when it was obviously a box.

'Ah, that's, the man stuttered a bit, before he grabbed for the box. 'Sorry!'

Nozomi refused to let it go, physically, no figuratively. 'W-What are you doing!' Daichi just watched in the middle, confused if he should help Nozomi or not, while the man was trying to take the box away from Nozomi.

'Please, let me have it!' The man said in a almost begging tone.

'I can't believe this!' Nozomi said in a complaining tone. 'You're talking like you've completely forgotten how you suddenly embraced me.'

'WHAT?!' Daichi spoke up, alarmed at that statement. 'He embraced you?!'

'I just did that so you wouldn't fall,.' the man said, while unknowingly calming Daichi down. It has nothing to do with this!'

'You big jerk, yurusanai!' **(I won' forgive you)** Nozomi replied, while pulling on the box as tightly as she could. The two struggled, until Nozomi managed to pull it out of his hands, though she dropped it herself. When she looked at it, she noticed that the box was open now, containing what appeared to be a black book, with a hot pink border, sparkles and a jeweled pink butterfly on the front on the bottom left corner. 'Eh, Nani kore?'

Daichi, on the other hand, was looking at the man, or least the cloud of smoke that had replaced the man. Apparantly, when Nozomi pulled the box away from him, a puff of smoke seemed to have been released, covering him completely. _'What the heck?'_ He thought, surprised. _'What did this guy have, smoke bombs?'_

Then a high-pitched whine came from the cloud, gaining two teens attention. When the smoke cleared, the man had disappeared and a new creature had took his place! It appeared to be a cream coloured fox, with a collar of white fur, an orange tuft of fur on his head acting as hair, a big fluffy tail, and big baby blue eyes. 'Coco?'

'EEEEEEEHHHH?!' Daichi and Nozomi yelled in unison, surprised about what happened.

 **(Eyecatch shows)**

 **(Eyecatch Ends)**

The two human teens shared a shocked expression, until Nozomi's face broke out into a huge smile. 'KAWAII!' **(You're so cute!)** She then picked up the 'fox' and started to nuzzle his face. 'So soft and fluffy, feels so good!'

'That hurts-coco!' The creature protested.

'Ah,' Nozomi stopped at this. 'Gomen.' **(I'm sorry)** Daichi then picked the creature from her arm, catching it by surprise. He then lightly poked it.

'Hey!' The creature protested, again. 'What are you doing-?!'

'Bite me.' Daichi demanded.

'Huh?' Both the creature and Nozomi blinked at that.

'Bite me, so that I know that I'm not going crazy, and I'm in my bed right now, asleep.' Daichi said again, with a pleading tone. The creature contemplated for a few seconds, before complying with Daichi's request. Daichi winced at the pain, giving the creature the chance to jump over to the book. 'Okay, I'm not dreaming, he's real.'

'Hey, are you a tanuki? Nozomi asked the creature, hoping to change the subject. 'So tanuki can really transform, huh? I introduced myself this morning, but I'm Yumehara Nozomi. And that's Oka Daichi, please call us Nozomi and Daichi, kay?' She said, shaking the creatures hand or paw.

'Yoroshiku.' Daichi added while sucking his finger after being bitten. The creature then pushed Nozomi's hand away.

'I'd rather have not met you two-coco!' The creature complained.

'What's your name?' Nozomi asked.

The creature stalled for a few seconds, before say his own name. 'Coco-coco.'

'Cocococo?' Daichi asked.

'Coco!' Coco corrected. Nozomi then started to pull on his hair a little.

'Coco, you're so cute!' The girl smiled.

'Don't pull that-coco!' Coco complained. He then yelped in surprise 'They followed me-coco!' Suddenly, the sound of a cliche evil laughter was heard. The two humans looked in the direction of the laughter, Nozomi in confusion, while Daichi in high-alarted and somewhat fear, sensing that thing are going to get dangerous.

'What is?' Nozomi asked curiously.

'Who followed you Coco?' Daichi asked in concern.

'The Nightmare-coco.' Coco said fearfully.

'Nightmare?' The two humans let out. Then out of the shadows, came a strange-looking man in a business suit, with waxy-pale skin, and green hair. He was carrying a jeweled cane, and was a bowler hat on his head. Once he was close enough, he lifted his hat, revealing that he wore big, blue, bulbous glasses, with mall slits showing his pupils, as if he had huge eye-lids. Nozomi looked on in confusion, Coco looked on in fear, while Daichi looked on in uncertainty and had a dead-serious expression.

'I found you.' The strange man said, while Nozomi got up. The man then pointed towards Coco, or more specifically, the book in his hand. 'That. The book that wil grant whatever wish you desire, the Dream Collet.'

'What's he talking about?' Daichi questioned, turning to Coco.

'Grant whatever wish you want?' Nozomi repeated, unsurely.

'It won't grant wishes by itself-coco!' Coco shouted towards the man defiantly.

'Ah, so that by itself won't do? The man asked rhetorically. 'Then I should collect the pinkies as well.'

'I'll never give you guys the dream collet, or the pinkies-coco!' Coco declared.

'What in the world are they talking about?' Nozomi asked, completely confused, while Daichi got in front of her and Coco, while glaring at the man.

'Hey, Didn't you hear him?' Daichi exclaimed, in a more confident and cool tone. 'He's not hanging the thing over, so leave him alone.'

'Coco...' Coco was pretty surprised that a boy that he just met is protecting him. Nozomi had the surprised expression, but it more on the fact that Daichi's character and tone completely changed as if he was a different person.

'Oh, so he won't just give it me?' The man asked condescendingly. 'Then, I'll take it by force!' Following his declaration, his body transformed into what appeared to be a humanoid praying mantis with blades on his arms.

'W-What the heck is that?' Nozomi asked in fear. The humanoid mantis monster then aimed to attack Coco with his blades. 'ABUNAI!' Daichi shouted grabbing Coco, taking most of the blow, though not as injured as he would have expected.

'Daichi!' Nozomi goes over to aid her friend.

'If you give me the dream collect, I'll let you escape.' The mantis monster offered, sound quite proud of himself.

'I won't give it to you-coco!' Coco shouted out, fearing for his safety. 'I've got a wish to fulfill no matter what-coco!' At this time, Daichi had gotten up, while still holding on to his case. 'With this Dream Collet, I can restore my hometown-coco!'

'You heard him!' Daichi spat out. 'He's not handing it over, so beat it!'

 **'Hah, dream you say! How worthless!'** The mantis monster spat out before turning to Daichi's direction. **'You shouldn't be getting involved boy. But don't worry, I'll slice you both through in one stroke with this!'** He was about to do so, until Nozomi threw the discarded box at him, forcing him to change his aim at the last minute. Daichi managed to get up while Nozomi picked up Coco, giving them the chance to get away.

But when they turned to a different area, they had to stop in their track, because a strange guy wearing a black trench coat was there waiting for them. 'Oh, are we trying to run away? The figure sinisterly said.

'Dare da?' **(Who are you?)** Daichi asked, getting in front of Nozomi and Coco.

'Heh, you ask a lot of questions for a mere human.' the man said. igoring Daichi's question.

'But wait,' Nozomi was confused. 'Aren't you human too?'

'Hahaha, please.' The man laugh. 'I'm far more evolved than you pathetic human.' Right after saying this, strange markings appeared on his face, only for a bright light to cover him. When the light faded, he was replaced by a white greyish humanoid with the appearance of a stingfish mixed together.

'An Orphnoch?!' Daichi cried out in disbelief, completely alarmed.

 _ **'Oh? so you know what we are.'**_ The stingfish Orphnoch said, a bit surprised. ** _'Looks like we have a security leak. Guess I'll just have to deal with you both right here.'_** He then prepared his tridant.

'Move, now!' Daichi shouted pushing Nozomi out of the way, then charging at the monster. Daichi then performs a roundhouse kick, but the Stingfish Orphnoch dodgesthe attack then swinged his trident sidewards, but Daichi managed to catch it, only to get kicked in the stomach, sending him flying to a shelf, the faiz gear briefcase falling to the floor. The Stingfish Orphnoch ignored this and advanced on Nozomi and Coco, who screamed in terror.

Daichi saw this a he extricated himself from the bookcase. His thoughts raced as time seemed to slow down. _'No, I've just met his girl, I can't let her die. I need to do something, anything!'_

'LEAVE THEM ALONE!' he howled as he flew at the Stingfish Orphnoch. Unbeknownst to him, a transparent head formed over his own, and light shone from his head, covering his body as he blurred into high speeds. He knocked the stingfish Orphnoch back, panting heavily in the process. As he did, he heard gasps from both Nozomi and Coco. He turned around to ask them what's wrong, when he noticed his hands. They were greyish-white, and had _claw_.

 _ **'Eh? I'm... a Orphnoch?**_ Daichi breathed out in shock and disbelief. Indeed, he was an Orphnoch. In fact, he was the same Wolf Orphnoch form that Inui Takumi, Kamen Rider Faiz, had.

 _ **'That can't be, that would mean that I'm... I'm.'**_ Daichi knew very well that the only way to become a Orphnoch was to... die. His mind refused to accept it. He couldn't dead!

Nozomi and Coco had been frightened by the fact that he seemed to be the same type of creature as the other person, but their fears were nullified when they saw just how _lost_ Daichi was. Nobody could fake being that confused and scared about what had happened. But that was when Nozomi noticed something. 'ABUNAI!' She called out.

Daichi turned just in time to catch the Stingfish Orphnoch's trident before he was skwered. _**'So, there wasn't a security leak after all. You've just barely been sired!'**_ The marine-based Orphnoch guessed. _**'In that case, I'll give you a chance to prevent yourself from becoming a traitor. Kill those two behind you, and this will be all behind us. I'll even make sure you get rewarded.'**_ He offered.

Daichi's response was to kick him in the stomach. **_'No way! I'm nothing like you monsters! I'm still have my humanity!'_** He declared.

 _ **'Hmph, so be it. If you're not gonna embrace your Orphnoch side, then I give you punishment a traitor deserves!'**_ The Stingfish Orphnoch yelled. He quickly went after Daichi, slashing away from his Trident. Daichi attempted to fight back, but since this is his first time using his Orphnoch form, he couldn't keep up. He was quickly beaten and sent flying back to where Nozomi and Coco were, reverting him back to his human form in the process.

'Daichi, get up!' Nozomi tried to shake him to get him off the floor. Daichi gritted his teeth as he climbed back to his feet. The Stingfish seemed amused.

 _ **'Heh. Give up and accept your fate, traitor!'**_ he declared.

'No. No way I'm letting them die!' Daichi declared, shakily holddin his hands out to prevent from attacking.

 _ **'What's wrong with you? You barely even know them, why do you desired to help them?!'**_ The Stingfish Orphnoch asked in confusion.

'Because...' Daichi looked back at Nozomi with a terrified expression on her face, which made Daichi come up with a reason. Bacause I'm their friends, and friends are supposed to help each other out. I may not know what's going on, but if Nozomi went out of her way to help me, then I'll protect them, as well as keep their dreams and future alive!' He declared, pouring out all of his emotions.

'Daichi...' Nozomi whispered, relieved and emotionally moved. With Coco, he noticed the briefcase that Daichi had dropped. His eyes widened as he recognized the styles of it. If that was what he thought it was...

Coco leaped forward, diving between the Orphnoch's legs and running towards briefcase. With some effort he opened it up, and extricated the SB-555B Faiz Driver and SB-555P Faiz Phone. 'Daichi.' he yelled as he tossed the two items at him. He as then backhanded by the Stingfish Orphnoch.

 _ **'Hmph. Pest,'**_ the Orphnoch spat out. Just then, he noticed the briefcase. ** _'Wait a minute, that's the...'_**

'Hey! Fishface!' Daichi's voice insulted, drawing his attention to him. Daichi took the Faiz driver and wrapped it around his waist, then turned to the recovering Coco. _'He managed to assemble the entire Faiz Gear, how did he know?' '_ Coco, I have no idea how you knew how to assemble the Faiz Gear or this is what we needed right now, but thanks for doing that.' He thanked the plushie like creature with a smile and a thumbs up. He then turned serious as he turned back to the advancing Orphnoch. 'Nozomi, when I say so, I want you to take Coco and the Dream thingy and run.' He ordered from behind him.

Nozomi was flabbergasted. Leave him here? 'But-!'

'Just trust me. I can handle him, and I've got the power to do so.' Daichi calmly said, before opening the faiz phone and dialling the familar code.

 **[5-5-5-ENTER] Standing By!**

As the Faiz Phone let out a pulsing noise, Daichi snapped the phone shut and raised it into the air, and then shouting out ' **Henshin!** ' Then he placed the phone on the belt and put it sideways.

 **Complete!**

He was then surrounded with red photon stream lines and then they glowed for awhile before they dimmed, replacing Daichi with a guy in armour. He was now in a black body suit with red lines running along his arms and legs. The torso armour was silver and rounded with more red lines running through it to connect to the belt. His hands has metal fingertips with bands on his waists and elbows. His helmet has yellow lense of the Ultimate Finder, which gave limited X-ray vision in addition to full night vision. Daichi had become... Kamen Rider Faiz!

Nozomi was shocked. First the boy he had met had transformed into a Kaijin, and now he was some kind of armoured warrior?! Daichi was looking at himself, holding in the temptation to scream in excitement.

The Stingfish Orphnoch was flabbergased. _**'The missing Gear? How do you have that?!**_ He exclaimed in shock.

'Sorry, but that for me to know, and for you to not find out.' Faiz calmly said, flicking his right hand to the side to get rid of the numbness from the transformation. He turned his head behind him. 'Nozomi, run!' he ordered.

'Uh...right!' She agreed, picking up Coco and the Dream Collet and running for her live. Unfortunately, the humanoid bug monster went after them from out of sight.

'I better finish him quickly.' He quietly declared, rushing at the Stingfish Orphnoch.

With Nozomi, the bug monster had literally cornered the two of them. 'Give me a break.' he commented. 'This has nothing to do with you,'' the bug monster pointed out to Nozomi. 'So just give me the Dream Collect and I'll overlook this.' he offered. 'Now hand it over!' The bug-monster ordered. Meanwhile, Coco was distracted by a pink butterfly flying behind the monster's head. It was the same one he and Nozomi had seen earlier that day.

'No! I hate you!' Nozomi bluntly said, much to the bug-man's shock

He gritted his for a second before chuckling. 'My, oh my, aren't you a quick judge of people. I'm not as bad a person as you think,' he lied.

'Liar!' Nozomi said, seeing right through him. You made fun of Coco's dream, tried to hurt my new friend. You're definitely a bad person!' she declared.

''Dreams?'' The bug-monster asked mockingly. 'Hah! How worthless,' he laughed.

Nozomi was outraged at that. 'Dream are precious things!' she declared. Even if you're mixed up about them, they're important wshes you want to be fulfilled. To make fun for that... that's horrible! So I'll never give it to you!' She yelled.

'Nozomi...' Coco whispered.

'Ah, I see... then you can just disappear with him!' The bug monster declared, jumping at the two.

'This is going to hurt a _lot_ ,' he mockingly said, raising his armblade up. Nozomi shut her eyes in fear, but that was when he distracted by the same pink butterfly from before.

'Why are you here-coco' Coco wondered. Before the butterfly land on Nozomi's left wrist. It shined with a pink light, much to everyone's shock and pushing the Bug-monster back. The butterfly then transformed into some kind of digital watch-like device. Coco then leaped out of Nozomi's arm at this. 'N-No way!' he said in shock. 'At any rate, transform with that Pinky Catch-coco!' He told Nozomi.

Nozomi, of course, had no clue what he was on about. 'Transform with this? What do you mean?' She asked in confusion.

'Whatever, just hurry up and make a wish on the Pinky Catch-coco!' Coco insisted.

'O-Okay!' Nozomi agreed, not knowing what was going on anyone. Not that she knew to begin with. But seeing how Daichi had transformed, she decided to give it a try.

 **(Transformation Sequence Begins)**

 **(Cue OST-Precure Metamorphose)**

Nozomi's Pinky Catch opens and she shouts, "Pretty Cure..." Then she makes a circular motion with her arm while shouting, "...metamorphose!" Her body then gets covered in a pink glow. Her top and brooch appear, followed by her arm warmers, skirt and boots. Her hair lengthens, also gets slightly lighter, and gets styled after that. Finally, her Pinky Catch closes.

'Ōinaru kibō no chikara, Kyua Dorīmu!' **(The great power of hope, Cure Dream!)** she declared.

 **(Transfomation Sequence End)**

'Nanda?!' **(What the)** The Bug-monster said in shock.

'Huh? What's this? What's happened to me? Dream asked in shock.

'I can't believe this-coco!' Coco said in a hopeful tone. Nozom, you become the Legendary Warrior, Precure-Coco!' he explained.

'Precure?' Dream wondered

''Precure', you say? I don't know what that is, but you're in my way!' The bug-man said in anger, leaping to attack Dream. At this, Dream gasped and unconsciously off the ground, flying right over the bug-man's slash and landing a good distance away, much to her shock as he didn't expect to start practically flying.

'Whoa, I'm really awesome!' Dream said in shock as she landed. Suddenly, The bug-monster sped in front of her from where she had left him.

 **(OST-Precure Metamorphose ends)**

'Alright, Let's do this. Okay? Let's play,' he creepily said, hold a strange mask up. He tossed it at the painting of some European lady that was near them, the mask covering the lady's own face in the painting. Suddenly, a strange black blob came out of the painting, much to Dream's screams. The blob had the same dress and hair as the lady in the painting, even her umbrella, and as it came out of it, the lady was gone. This was a Kowaina.

'AH! A monster!' Dream screamed in terror, running away from it. The Kowaina gave chase as she ran through the halls. Suddenly, Coco's voice was heard calling for Dream. he flew into Dream's hands while still holding ontp the Dream Collet.

'Dream, use Precure's powers and fight back-coco!' he inisted. Dream took one look at the monster behind her, immediately started running faster.

'I can't!' she screamed, closed her eyes, running to her where Daichi and the Stingfish are fighting.

 **(With Daichi/Faiz)**

It had become much more even thanks to the use of the Faiz Gear. He was able to take the slashs from the Stingfish Orphnoch much easier than he would have. Right now, they were in a stalemate. Just before they could continue fighting...,

'TASUKETE!' Nozomi's voice is heard as she runs past the two.

'Nozomi?!' Daichi questioned in confusion as to what she was wearing, as well as why she was running. His question was soon answered when he hears a sudden **'Kowaina'** from behind him. He turned around, only to see a giant blob monster with a strange mask, has light blonde hair, wearing white dress and and holding an umbrella.

'WHOA! What the hell is that?!' Daichi exclaimed in surprise, only for to get slashed twice on the back, making him stumble back a few steps.

 _ **'Best pay attention, boy!'**_ The Stingfish Orphnoch Mockingly. The bug-monster then appeared next to the Stingfish Orphnoch.

 **'It's like I said before, you shouldn't have gotten involve!'** The bug-monster angrily said as charges at the boy, attempting to slash him with his blade, but Daichi managed to dodge it in time. The Kowaina monster was next to attack, using the umbrella to hit him, but Daichi jumps over it. Daichi then take out the faiz phone from the belt, then twists it to the left, turning it into a Gun, finally typing in a new code.

 **[1-0-3-ENTER] Single Mode!**

Daichi pulls the trigger three times, shooting three shots at the Kowaina before landing on the ground, flicking his wrist in the process before putting the phone back in the belt. The bug-man then appeared in front of him, slashing his chest, sparks showing and making Daichi step back, only to slashed on the back, making him fall to the ground.

 _ **'You're outnumbered Faiz!'**_ The Stingfish stated. _**'Now hand over the belt.'**_

'I'd rather die than give it to you!' Daichi gritted his teeth and shakingly spoke, trying to hide his fear but failed

 _ **'Oh really?'** _Stingfish Orphnoch said in a sinister tone, pointing the trident at his chest. _**'That could be arranged.'**_

 **(With Nozomi/Cure Dream)**

Nozomi is hiding behind a bookshelf, completely afraid to move from the floor. Coco jumps out of Nozomi's arm and looks back at her. 'Come on Dream, you have to fight the Kowaina.'

'I can't! I can't do it!' Nozomi looked at Coco with fear in her eyes.

'Yes you can-coco, believe in yourself-coco!' Coco insisted. Hearing this, Nozomi's eyes widen in shock. 'For you to fulfill your dream, sometimes you have to believe in yourself, stand up, and fight back-coco! You can do it too, Dream-coco!' He exclaimed.

Nozomi looks back at the fight, only for her to be shocked to see Daichi on the ground, surround by the Kowaina, The Bug-man and the Stingfish Orphnoch, who has it's Trident point at him. She then thinks back to what he before. _'_ _I may not know what's going on, but if Nozomi went out of her way to help me, then I'll protect them, as well as keep their dreams and future alive!'_

This gave her the courage to stand up. 'Dream...' Coco whispered.

'That's right! Just what you said, Coco' Nozomi agreed. She walks out of the bookshelf and faces the situation. 'I'm gonna try it, for protect your dream and future!' she declared. 'Coco, stay here,' she warned him. Coco nodded before running to Daichi's aid.

 **(Back to the fight)**

Things weren't good at all. Daichi was on the floor, outnumbered. Even with the help of the Faiz armour, there's no way that he could handle both the Stingfish Orphnoch, the humanoid bug-monster and the giant Kowaina monster.

 **'It is your final warning, give us the Faiz gear or die.'** The bug-man declared as he pushes down Daichi chest, preventing him to move. **'It's your choice.'**

Faiz tries to move as much as he could to free himself, but no luck. He didn't say anything, signalling that he will not hand it over.

 **'Tch, fine then.'** The bug-man removed his foot from Faiz's chest, and then kicked him away, then tells the Stingfish Orphnoch. **'Dispose of them.'**

 ** _'With Pleasure.'_** He says sinisterly before preparing his trident and walking up to Faiz. He tries to stand, but couldn't summon the power to. Just then, before the Stingfish Orphnoch could get any closer to him...

 **'BAM!'**

The Stingfish Orphnoch was kicked in the face, sending him flying to a bookshelf with a crash, books falling on top of him.

 **'Nani?!'** The bug-man exclaimed, turning to see who kicked the Orphnoch. His expression changed to anger to see that the person that kicked the Orphnoch was... Cure Dream! She walks over to Faiz, extending her hand out.

'Nozomi?' He spoke, surprised that she was the one that kicked the Stingfish Orphnoch, relieved at the same time.

'omaetase, Daichi.' **(Sorry to keep you waiting, Daichi)** She says while smile at him. 'You could use some help.'

Daichi smiled under his helmet, accepting her hand up. Standing back up, he then asks a question that he was wondering when he firsted saw her when she was from the Kowaina.

'What's with the outfit?' Daichi questioned.

'It's a long story.' Nozomi replied, wanting to tell him later. Suddenly, a loud roar is heard and Stingfish Orphnoch bursts out of the books. The two heroes get into fight stances, while the two monsters stands in front of them.

 ** _'You impulsive pests, you're gonna pay for getting in our way!'_** The Stingfish spat out in anger.

 **(Cue- Shinichi Ishihara-Dead or Alive)**

Both Faiz and Cure Dream looked at each other, smirking at the same time then looking back at the two monsters.

'kakatte koi!' **(Bring it On!)** They said in unison before they and the two monsters charge at one another. It's Faiz VS the Stingfish Orphnoch and Cure Dream VS the Kowaina.

With Cure Dream, the Kowaina slammed it's Umbrella where she is running, but Dream leaped up and kicked it where's stomach would be if it were a normal human being. This knocked the Kowaina over the ground.

Meanwhile with Faiz, the stingfish attempts to slash him with his Trident, but Faiz dodges every single one. One of the swings gives Faiz the chance to strike. Taking that chance, he first disarms him from the trident, then he sidekicks him on the side. The Stingfish Orphnoch recovers from the kick and proceeds to punch him, only for it to be blocked by Faiz who knocks it away and punches him in the face, and does the same with his right fist and finally finishes with a spinning roundhouse kick, pushing the monster back a few steps, before being greeting by a barrage of punches coming from Cure Dream, and then tornado kicking him, sending down to the ground.

Cure Dream lands on the ground 'Woah... I'm awesome!' she repeated in shock. Faiz approaches her and congratulates her with a high-five.

 **(Music pauses)**

Just then, the Mantis-monster appears in front of them, despite Coco's warning, and got them in a headlock.

 **'Hey, give me the Dream Collet, or I can't say what will happen to them,'** he threatened Coco.

'You coward-coco!' Coco spat.

 **'Ah, so I'm a coward... now, give it to me!'** Mantis-man ordered. Coco didn't know what to do. But that was when Faiz spoken up.

'Oi **(Hey)**... don't give it to him!' Faiz said, grunting in pain, much to Coco shock. 'Whatever you do, hang on to that thing as tightly as you can!'

'You have a dream to fulfill, right? Cure Dream continued, also grunting in pain. 'So, whatever you do, don't give it to him,' she pleaded

'But you two, you're-!' Coco started, only to be interupted by Faiz laughing.

'Like hell I'll let Bug-man kill me that easily. Faiz continued, slowly taking out phone out his faiz phone. 'Like Nozomi said, you have dream to fulfill, and I'll, no, _we'll_ protect it no matter what happens!' He corrected as he slowly types in: **[1-0-6]** , then pauses.

'Someone like this... someone who makes fun of people's dreams... We ain't going to lose to him!' Cure Dream yelled to the sky. On that cue, Faiz presses **Enter** :

 **BURST MODE!**

He points the Faiz phone in gun mode to 'Bug-man's' stomach, and pulls the trigger, firing three heavy shots. The 'Bug-man' grunts in pain, loosening his grip on them. Faiz escape his grip, but Cure Dream, while her Pinky Catch is glowing, bodily throws the monster off of her. Just then, the Stingfish Orphnoch and Kowaina got back up, wobbling back and forth.

 **(Music continues)**

'Alright! I think it's time we wrap this up.' Faiz said, putting back the Faiz phone into the belt, then removes the Mission Memory from the phone, then removes the 555L Faiz Pointer which was a laser pointer from the belt and inserted the Mission Memory.

 **READY!**

'That's right-coco!' Coco agreed. Dream, use the power of Precure-coco!' he cheered. As he said that, Faiz strapped the Faiz onto the metal brace around his right leg. He opens the Faiz phone and presses the Enter button.

 **EXCEED CHARGE!**

He crouches down as red photon energy transfers from the belt, down my leg to the Faiz Pointer, then Faiz charges towards the Stingfish Orphnoch and leaps in the air, doing a frontflip and stuck his legs out, a beam of red photon energy shooting out of the faiz pointer before it turned into a red cone of energy.

'Yumemiru otome no sokojikara, uketeminasai!' **(** **The great potential of a young girl's dream... Take this!)** Cure Dream says, before raising her hand. As she does that, the butterfly symbol on her left hand shines, making it fly out from the symbol and, in the shape of a pink butterfly, flies around her once before stopping before her.'

 **'Precure Dream Attack!'** She yells, reaching out her open hand, sending the butterfly at the Kowaina and hits it.

 **'Crimson Smash!'** Faiz yells, kicking into the photon energy cone, hitting the Stingfish Orphnoch and starts to drill into it. As if appearing from a computer as data, faiz appears on the other side of the Stingfish.

 **'D-Damn you...FAIZ!'** The Orphnoch cursed before it and the Kowaina explodes. The Orphnoch turning into ashes and the Kowaina mask falling down to the ground. At this point, the painting and the entire atmosphere has gone back to normal.

The 'Bug-man' gritted his teeth at this as he got off the floor. 'Those two... 'Faiz' and 'Cure Dream', huh? How dare they get in the way of my work!' he spat out, before disappearing.

 **(Music ends)**

Faiz pants heavily, tired after having to deal with that. He straightens up, takes out the Faiz Phone and opens it. He then presses the End call button, reverting him back to Daichi.

 _'Oh god! That really just happened right now?'_ He mentally says while panting, still trying to process everything that just happened today. He wakes up in a library, meets a girls who turned into a magical girl type of character, he's now a Orphnoch, and he battled a Oprhnoch and a Bug-man as Kamen Rider Faiz. Yep, just a normal Monday.

'Daichi!' He's snapped out of his thoughts by a voice from behind him. He turns around to see that it's Nozomi as her normal self walking towards him, holding Coco in her hands.

'That was so awesome! I can't believe we did all of that!' Nozomi exclaimed, Coco then hopped out her hands and onto the floor. Facing and looking up at the two.

'I never would have imagined that you'd become Precure-coco.' Coco said to Nozomi.

'Well it's kinda a blur right now, but I just wanted to save you, Coco.' She happily said to him.

'Thank you-coco.' Coco bows his head. 'You had such a strong heart, so you became Precure-coco.'

'Um, hello? I'm helped too.' Daichi spoke up, feeling ignored again.

'Ah! Sorry Daichi-coco, and thank you for saving me too-coco.' Coco said apologized, bowing to him too. 'I'd have to admit, I was scared when I found out you were an Orphnoch, but it looks like you're different from them-coco. You still have your humanity-coco.'

'Yeah, that true.' Daichi said, scratching his head in embarressment but then realised something. 'Speaking of which, how do you know about the...'

'Ah! I found what I want to do!' Nozomi interupted Daichi in realization, making both him and Coco surprised. 'Yosh! I gonna become a Precure, find a way to get Daichi home and grant your wish, Coco! Kettei!' She shouted excitement, pointing to the sky.

'Really-coco?' Coco exclaimed. 'Then let's hurry up and gather your partners-coco!'

'You know you didn't have interupt me when I'm ta...' Daichi pauses when he heard what Coco had said.

'Partners?' They both in unison in confusion before Daichi continued. 'You mean there're more Precures?'

'That's right-coco.' Coco replied. 'There are five Precures-coco.'

'Eh?! 'I'm not alone? USO!' **(No way!)** Nozomi yells in shock, which echos around the Library. Daichi was also shocked too. This would mean that there will other people that will be chosen to become Precure. But there are something's that he still doesn't get. How does Coco know about the Orphnoch? Why were there's 'Nightmare' people working with them? Why is he an Orphnoch?

 _'Ah, there are so many questions.'_ Daichi said in his thoughts. There are so many gaps missing from this, and he needs to find out what the hell's going on.

 **Author Notes:**

 ** _Hope you'd enjoyed this story. leave a comment about what you'd think of it. And question: Do you think that Kamen Rider Faiz/Oka Daichi should do a roll call like the Precure._**

 ** _Thanks for reading and until next time: Ja ne!_**


End file.
